


Пять стадий принятия

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fantastic, Gen, Pre-Slash, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Стадии принятия неизбежного – это психологическая модель переживаний человека. Это стадии, через которые проходит каждый из нас, когда сталкивается с переменой в жизни. Принято считать, что существуют как минимум 5 стадий принятия неизбежного.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 3





	Пять стадий принятия

Отрицание

\- Я не девиант, я точно знаю, чем являюсь, и чем нет.  
Коннор повторяет это столько раз на памяти Хэнка за их короткое знакомство, что он почти начинает верить. Несмотря на мелкие, незначительные на первый взгляд детали, которые обычный человек с легкостью бы пропустил. Но Хэнк – не обычный человек, он опытный детектив, который замечает, когда Коннор улыбается в ответ на шутку, вскрикивает от повреждений, пугается от неожиданности и злится, когда что-то выходит не так, как он ожидал. Сам Коннор все это пропускает, либо списывает на работу программы интеграции, Хэнк не знает точно, он не спрашивал. Коннор, как кажется Хэнку, отлично занимается самообманом. Впрочем, Хэнк допускает мысль, что самообманом занимается он сам. Но он знает, что впервые за три года ему стало не плевать, ему захотелось поколупать ту оболочку, в которую спрятался Коннор, чтобы увидеть настоящее его нутро.  
Это похоже на убеждение, на истовую веру, такую сильную, что Коннора пугает само предположение о том, что он может быть не таким, неправильным. «Идеология» - вот что приходит в голову Хэнка, «Ну, или религия». Коннор похож на фанатика с промытыми мозгами, или ярого ортодокса-христианина, который, ну, к примеру, начинает понимать, что его привлекают партнеры своего пола. Коннор ударяется в отрицание так яростно, что это само по себе выглядит как улика. Хэнку хочется сказать ему, что чувствовать – всегда больно и страшно, даже если ты привык к этому с рождения. Но иногда это бывает и прекрасно. Правда, сам Хэнк – не лучший пример счастливого человека, который радуется каждому новому дню, тут Коннору не повезло, приходится работать с тем, кто есть под рукой. И когда Хэнк видит, как Коннор улыбается, поглаживая Сумо по голове, он улыбается в ответ.

Гнев

Коннор повышает голос на Хэнка, его движения становятся дерганными, а взгляд – злым. Коннор злится, на себя, на Камски, на Хэнка, на ситуацию.   
\- Я посмотрел девушке в глаза и не смог! Мне жаль, ясно?  
Коннор зол, потому что Хэнк продолжает ковырять его, задает вопросы, выспрашивает – ответь-ка, Коннор, если ты бездушная машина, что ж не пристрелил куклу Камски? Это было нужно для дела.   
Коннор растерян и злится, снег оседает у него на волосах, на пиджаке, Хэнку на него смотреть холодно, хотя он и знает, что сам Коннор этого холода не ощущает. А что он ощущает? Что он чувствует? Хэнк хлопает Коннора по плечу и говорит, что тот все сделал правильно, оставляя растерянно моргать, пытаясь уложить эту реакцию в свою систему координат. Камски наверняка смеется над ними, смотря на камерах на эту разборку, весь такой возвышенный и с бокалом вина, стоимостью в дом Хэнка. Не стоит, наверное, разводить разговоры прямо на пороге дома этого мудака. Ну и насрать. Зато ошалелое лицо Коннора стоило того, чтобы тащиться загород и терпеть насмешливого и скользкого отца всея Киберлайф.

Торг

Когда они едут в участок Коннор говорит, что стрелять не было смысла. Что Трейси из клуба рассказала им достаточно, чтобы составить общую картину и вряд ли снова будет убивать. Она наверняка ничего не знала про Иерихон. Откуда про него знать секс-андроиду, который никогда не выходил из клуба? И что стрелять в Хлою, так блондиночку звали, было бесполезно для миссии. Что мистер Камски, с вероятностью в более чем 70%, ничего полезного бы им не сообщил, что поймать одного живого девианта, который знает, где находится Иерихон, и которого можно допросить, куда полезней, чем портить дорогостоящую технику ради сомнительного шанса получить крохи полезной информации. Просто нужен еще один шанс и тогда, конечно же, Коннор справится. Добудет необходимые данные. Он всегда выполняет свою миссию, он просто… Не делает шагов, которые не принесут пользу. Это разумно, рационально, логично и заложено в его программу. Он так и сказал, крохи, а Хэнк усмехнулся и ничего не ответил. Самоуговоры – то, что хорошо знакомо каждому алкоголику, ты каждый раз говоришь себе, что ничего ужасного нет в том, что ты выпьешь еще одну рюмку, а потом еще. И вот, ты уже сидишь перед почти пустой бутылкой виски, а висок холодит дуло револьвера. Коннор точно так же уговаривал себя, пытался убедить, что действует в интересах своей миссии, в интересах Киберлайф, упуская то, что для них жизнь Хэнка, которую он успел спасти вот уже несколько раз, незначительна. Если бы Хэнк упал с крыши, или его подстрелил свихнувшийся техник на телебашне, Коннора просто отправили бы к другому детективу, возможно, Риду, чтобы завершить дело. Для участка Хэнк был ценной единицей, для боссов Коннора – расходным материалом. Он был нужен только для того, чтобы у Коннора был доступ к файлам полиции и местам преступлений. Так считал Киберлайф. Что думал сам Коннор, оставалось для Хэнка загадкой, потому что он давно мог бы попросить передать его другому, более сговорчивому и эффективному офицеру, но он продолжал вместо этого возиться со старым алкашом. Даже учитывая, что это, скорее всего, сказывалось на его, Коннора, собственной «эффективности». Интересно как он объяснял это самому себе? Налаживать новый контакт – это ненужная трата времени?

Депрессия

Коннор выглядит подавленным, когда Фаулер говорит о том, что дело передали ФБР. На самом деле, где-то в глубине души, Хэнк на что-то такое и рассчитывал, потому что все приобрело слишком серьезный оборот. Но Коннор действительно был расстроен и одновременно раздражен.  
\- Нам просто было нужно время, немного больше времени…  
Это похоже на отчаяние, на попытку утопающего уцепиться за последнюю соломинку.  
\- Если вы поможете мне, лейтенант, я смогу понять. Я уверен, все необходимое находится в хранилище улик.  
Хэнк должен бы сказать ему, что так нельзя, что есть протоколы, правила, устав. Что Перкинс, каким бы скользким червем он ни был, выше его по званию, имеет полное право забрать дело себе, потому что ФБР всегда выше полиции, как бы сильно это ни бесило.  
\- Если я не найду Иерихон, меня отключат.  
«Убьют», Хэнк услышал это отчетливо. Его убьют, если он не справится. И вот это уже точно – отчаяние. Хэнк понял, что не может, никак не может позволить этому случиться. Он не отдаст еще одного, не облажается на этот раз. Поэтому он отдал Коннору свою карточку и ударил в нос агента ФБР. Нельзя было отрицать, что это было охуенно приятно, можно сказать – исполнение мечты.

Принятие

Хэнка посадили в кутузку. Конечно, меньшего ожидать за то, что чуть не сломал нос федеральному агенту, было глупо. Приятно было еще и то, что Коннор чуть не сломал нос детективу Риду, который злющим пришел к камере, в которой сидел Хэнк, чтобы позубоскалить. Он ушел, когда Хэнк пообещал ему, что доломает то, что Коннор решил не ломать. Рид чуть не плюнул себе под ноги, видимо, еле сдержался. Хэнк показал ему средний палец.  
Напротив камеры висел телевизор, так что Хэнк видел репортаж прямо с причала, где взорвали Иерихон. Сердце екнуло, когда он увидел горящий корабль. Коннор пошел туда, он не смог его отговорить, да даже и не пытался. Верил, что Коннор поступит правильно. А теперь корабль взорван, и Хэнк не мог знать, что с ним теперь произошло. Даже не может придумать способ, чтобы узнать. Уж точно не приставать к каждому андроиду, которого встретит в городе.  
Фаулер выпустил его через два часа, через полчаса после того, как взорвали Иерихон. Взгляд, которым он наградил Хэнка, напомнил ему тот, которым Джеффри смотрел на него после ухода жены. Они были знакомы очень давно, со старшей школы, можно сказать, знали друг друга лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. И Джеффри тоже было жаль упрямого андроида.  
\- Иди домой, Хэнк. Теперь мы ничего не можем сделать, это теперь дело федералов и нацгвардии.  
Хэнк кивнул и вышел из участка. Когда он подъехал к дому, он не смог скрыть удивленный возглас.  
\- Лейтенант, я пришел узнать, все ли с вами в порядке. Вы рисковали ради меня.  
Коннор улыбнулся, знакомой, кривоватой и неловкой улыбкой. Хэнк сам не знал, что будет так рад, что стиснет его в объятиях настолько сильно, что человек бы уже застонал от боли, но Коннор не был человеком.  
\- Лейтенант, я тоже рад вас видеть, но мне нужна ваша помощь. Я знаю, что девианты предпримут попытку напасть на офис Киберлайф сегодня вечером. Я не могу просить о помощи никого, кроме вас.  
И конечно, Хэнк согласился, конечно. И почувствовал удар по затылку в тот самый момент, как сел в кибер-такси.  
Уже когда он увидел своего Коннора рядом с ровными рядами новеньких андроидов, он не мог понять, как мог ошибиться. Они были совершенно разные, ничего похожего, как два полосатых кота, похожие, но для хозяина не составит труда сказать, кто из них кто. Тем не менее, он должен был проверить. Его посетило чувство дежавю, когда он снова наставил пистолет на Коннора.  
\- Вашего сына звали Коул, он умер в возрасте шести лет. В этом не было вашей вины.  
Хэнк не сомневался, когда выстрелил подделке посередь лба. Он положил своему Коннору руку на плечо и сказал, что он должен закончить то, что начал. Коннор кивнул и снова улыбнулся ему. Хэнк понял, что что-то случилось между ним и Маркусом, что-то такое, что заставило Коннора перестать сопротивляться своим чувствам. Хэнка укололо неприятное чувство, похожее на ревность. Он понял, что хотел бы увидеть тот момент, когда это произошло, хотел бы быть тем, кто заставит Коннора выйти из своей скорлупы.  
\- Я вернусь, обязательно.  
Коннор посадил его в кибер-такси и ушел, ведя за собой армию, которая плавно обтекала машину.  
Он не соврал. Хэнку пришлось померзнуть, ожидая на парковке, рядом с закусочной, но он пришел, почти такой, каким уходил на войну, только галстук где-то потерял. Хэнк не сомневался, притягивая его в свои объятия, обнимая даже крепче, чем того, ненастоящего.  
\- Я вернулся, Хэнк.  
Коннор обнял его в ответ.  
\- Поехали домой, парень.


End file.
